Multimedia contents from networks can be obtained on TVs via third-party applications, such as iQIYI, Tencent video, Youku, Netflix, and Skype. The third-party applications, which are pre-installed independently on an operating system (e.g., Android system or IOS system) of a device, do not provide the device with usage data recorded by the third-party applications. In other words, the device cannot obtain usage data from the third-party applications.
Therefore, devices do not have the capability of collecting usage information and there is room for improvement.